It is often desirable to put down a paint brush for brief periods of time while painting. It is also desirable to have a surface against which to tap or rub a paint brush to adjust the loading of the paint brush with paint. Although many individuals utilize the side of the paint can for this purpose, this procedure can lead to paint dripping down the side of the paint can and onto undesired surfaces. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a paint can attachment that included a clamp for holding the bristles of a paint brush suspended above the paint can opening and a funnel having an opening through which the paint brush bristles could be dipped into the paint can to load the paint brush bristles that included a surface supported above the paint can opening and against which the user could tip or rub the bristles of the paint brush to adjust the loading of the paint brush to the desired degree.